Friends are not Freaks, they are Fun
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: A special request by EmeraldMoonGem. When Kristin Roberts is on the run from dangerous teens who are out for blood, Frankenstrike steps in to save her, and Kristin gains a brand new friend who will watch over her and protect her. Rated T for violence, blood and kissing. Tickles and an important lesson are in the end. No flames, please.


**Here is a very special story requested by my friend, EmeraldMoonGem. She has told over private message that she has been through a nasty incident by some nasty teens, and has been hurt by them. I dedicate this to you, EmeraldMoonGem, in hopes that you get better. Kristin Roberts belongs to my best friend, EmeraldMoonGem. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to my best friend, GoldGuardian2418. Harrison, Nathan, and Drake belong to me. All Omnitrix aliens from the Ben 10 animated series belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Friends are not Freaks, they are Fun<strong>

* * *

><p>16-year-old Kristin Roberts felt her heart beating faster than a drum, and her legs felt as if they were flying instead of running. Why was she running? Just a few feet away, three large, muscular, and dangerous teens were chasing after her, one of them holding a lighted match and a knife.<p>

"Get back here, freak!" shouted one of them, but Kristin did not look back. She kept her attention on her running and how far she was going. These bullies were always threatening her all the time, threatening her to leave town, and even threaten to kill her. Well, that is what they did today and they were not going to let her go.

* * *

><p>As Kristin ran up the hill in hopes of losing them, she spotted a large mansion. Hope filled her as she came up the stairs and opened the two doors and ran inside. It was surprising that no one was around, but she didn't care, she wanted to get away from the bullies, <strong>RIGHT NOW.<strong>

As she ran down the stairs, she came across a large room filled with stuff you'd find in a laboratory, a large steel table with cuffs, computer monitors, vials, and various medical supplies.

_**I must have stumbled into a mad doctors lab or something**_, Kim thought as she brushed away her brown hair from her face and looked around for a place to hide. What she didn't realize was that a large, frankenstein-like creature was coming up to her from behind after it had heard her footsteps coming down the stair, and looked down at her and picked her up by her shirt.

"AAAAAHHHH! NO! STOP! LET ME GO!" Kristin cried, lashing around, her face filled with fear as she looked at the monster who held her by the collar of her shirt. The monster seeing her fear saw that she was not a danger to him and suddenly felt guilty for startling her, but then a voice shouted from upstairs, making him turn his head and look outside the door.

"She's down there, guys. Drake, Nathan, come on. We'll have that freak roasted for Thanksgiving by the time we catch up to her, and poke her to get the juice out of her." shouted a voice.

"No." Kristin whimpered, shaking her little body. The monster noticed this and figured that she was being chased and decided to hide in the mansion, away from whoever was up there. Carefully setting her down, he motioned her to stay put.

"Wait here. I will be right back." he whispered to her, and she was shocked to see the gentleness of his voice but didn't argue and stayed where she was as he left the room.

"You see her yet, Harrison?" asked Drake as he and Nathan followed their leader.

"Not yet, you scumbags." Harrison hissed as they went down the stairs and went down the hallway, but then a growl made them come to a stop and as they looked to the sound, they nearly screamed like little girls. A giant, pale-skined, Frankenstien-like monster with green, glaring eyes and a mouth of bad teeth was looking down at them. The monster saw the lighted match and knife and that was what set him off.

"GET OUT!" he shouted as he charged at them, swiping at them with his hands and tried to bang his fists on them but the managed to get away. He chased them up the stairs and out the door, but not without Harrison turning around and slicing at the monsters arm, causing blood to gush out. The monster cried in pain, but the cries turned to roars as the monster grabbed the teen and literally threw him out the door, never to be seen again.

* * *

><p>Kristin was hiding herself behind a closet in the lab when the monster came back in, but she was too scared to come out. It wasn't until the monster heard her sobbing from the closet door that he went over and opened the door, slowly so as to not scare her.<p>

She whimpered and backed away, but the monster kneeled on one knee and held out a large hand to her.

"Shh, it's alright, little one. Come on out. Those teens are long gone, and you will not be harmed. Please, come out." he lowered his voice and cooed.

Kristin looked at him, still scared, but then she saw his eyes were soft and showed her kindness, letting her know that he saved her life.

Carefully getting up and holding out her hand, the monster delicately closed his giant hand around hers and lead her out of the closet and sat her up on the exam table.

"Now, then. Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I guess so. Those guys said they were going to burn me if they caught me." Kristin said, but then she saw the monster's right arm, a streak of red blood. "Your arm! Oh, what have I done?" she cried as she started to tear up and cried, but the monster saw this and quickly put a hand gently around her back and rubbed it.

"Easy, easy there. It is okay. It was just a cut, nothing serious."

"But it is. You got hurt and it's all my fault. You shouldn't have stood up for me, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I lost many friends because of that. I am not worth saving." the girl cried as she turned away from the monster, but then he lifted her to his chest and hugged her tight.

"Shh," he said, rocking her in his arms. "You're safe now and you won't lose me as a friend, little one."

She looked up at him and he continued. "I'm sorry you don't have anyone to stand up for you, but that's going to change, because I'm going to watch over you and protect you." She was about to mention his arm again, when he gently shook his head. "No injury some punks give me is going to change my mind on protecting you." he cooed as he kissed her forehead, which ultimately made her realize that he was right.

Looking up at him, she asked him his name.

"My name is Frankenstrike."

"I'm Kristin Roberts, and I'm very sorry about your arm. Do you need anything to clean it?" Kristin asked.

"I'll get some medical supplies and stitch it up, and I'll be okay." Frankenstrike nodded and smiled as he got some twine, carbon monoxide, and a needle. "Are you good at sewing?" he asked Kristin and she said that she went through something similar and agreed to help sew the wound. As she poured the carbon monoxide, she was surprised to see that Frankenstrike was not cringing or wincing at the stinging feeling on his arm.

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" she joked.

"I might be, but I am more of a gentle giant." he chuckled as she then grabbed the twine, placed it through the hole of the needle and started to sew the wound closed. As Kristin did this, Frankenstrike noticed a scar on her shoulder with the word 'Freak' on it. "Did those creeps do that to you?"

"Yes, but that was like a month ago. I tried to call the police but as soon as they got to the location of where I got it, those guys were gone and the cops couldn't find them. I;m not even sure if I am safe out there." Kristin sighed as she finished up the sewing and allowed Frankenstrike to have a look.

"Kristin, what those teens did was wrong, but that doesn't mean you should remain indoors all your life. I promise that me and my friends will help you and keep you safe." he looked at her.

"Friends?"

"Frankenstrike! What happened in here? It looks like a tornado came in here?" shouted a young womans voice and Frankenstrike called out.

"We are down here, Rachel."

Soon footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and a young woman with blonde hair and glasses came into the lab and saw the girl with her friend. "Who is this?"

"This is my new friend, Kristin Roberts. She ran in here to escape some teens that were going to stab her and burn her. I managed to drive them away, but not without this." he showed Rachel the stitched up wound and she gasped.

"Oh no, was it serious?" Rachel asked.

"No, no knife will stop me from protecting this little one." Frankenstrike smiled and helped Kristin of the table to let her come over to meet Rachel.

"Well, are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yes, I'm okay. But, those guys, Nathan, Harrison, and Drake got away and are still out there." Kristin told Rachel, but Rachel told her that she will file a police report as soon as she can, for anyone who would try to burn a 16-year-old should never be left unnoticed.

"Do you know what they look like?" Rachel asked as she got out her cellphone.

Kristin gave out all the details of the teens to Rachel and the young woman dialed 911 to file a police report about the young teens and their actions. The police department told Rachel that they would be at the mansion within a few minutes to check Kristin and bring her home to safety.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kristin got the news that both the teens who tried to kill her were finally caught and were sentenced to life in prison without parole. Kristin felt so relieved that she thought a visit to the mansion was needed.<p>

After school, Kristin rode up to the Grant mansion and was welcomed in by Rachel, with Frankenstrike at her side.

"They've been caught. I won't be bothered by them anymore!" she announced to them and they were very happy to hear the news and Frankenstrike picked up his new friend in a big hug, which Kristin returned.

"Hey, you know what this calls for?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Kristin wondered, but then found herself gently pinned to the couch and Frankenstrike loomed over her.

"A Tickle Time!" he chuckled as his big fingers started tickling Kristin's stomach, but to his surprise Kristin did not laugh.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Oh, about that. I only have one tickle spot, but you might think it's stupid." Kristin blushed but Rachel smiled and said that it wasn't.

"Having one tickle spot is okay, Kristin. What matters is that you feel better and happy." she told the young girl and Kristin nodded.

"Okay, my tickle spot is my neck." she pulled her brown hair up to expose her neck.

Frankenstrike smiled as he gently stroked and tickled her neck, and Kristin started giggling with happiness.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" she laughed.

For about a few minutes the friendly tickle continued until Frankenstirke let her up and she hugged him in affection. Kristin Roberts was now the luckiest girl in the word. She had a big, strong, and gentle friend who would always watch over her and cheer her up.

* * *

><p><strong>(I hope that you all enjoyed this special story for my friend. Friends are very special people, who will never leave you in your time of need and are always there to cheer you up. I am always there if you need me for anything, EmeraldMoonGem, because you are my best friend in the whole world. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


End file.
